The present invention relates generally to the field of graphical user interfaces, and in particular to an intuitive user interface for rearranging and moving icons between pages of an electronic device.
Electronic devices such as cellular phones, smart phones, mobile phones, Wi-Fi phones, laptop computers, tablet computers, netbooks, handheld computers, personal organizers, e-reading devices, gaming devices and the like, may provide a graphical user interface (GUI) that allows users to easily interact with the various functionalities of the electronic device. Touch screens based on GUI have recently been applied to all sorts of electronic devices. If a user touches a text, a graphic, or an icon displayed on the touch screen with his finger, the electronic device may detect the user's selection based on the location, situation, and type of touch.